Caitlin or Iris
by beesixpack
Summary: Barry realized he has feelings for Caitlin, but he still likes Iris. Now he has to choose between them...
1. Chapter 1 - Feelings

**Chapter 1 - Feelings**

 _Feelings. Feelings are weird. One day you are totally in love with this girl and the next day you realise you have fallen in love with someone else. You wish you could tell them how you feel, about how they make you feel.  
_

* * *

Papers flew everywhere as Barry zoomed into STAR Labs, it was just another average day. He wanted to be alone, think alone, think about his feelings. But he found Caitlin and Dr. Wells working on their computers. It was weird seeing his mentor, the one person he could trust, knowing that he killed his mother. Caitlin was about to leave and was packing up her stuff. Barry smiled at Caitlin before she walked out the door

Wells wheeled over to him and said, 'Caitlin, Dr. Snow, is a really nice and smart girl you know Barry.' He was confused by that statement. What did he mean? He already knew how amazing and cute she was… did he really just say that. His face turned bright red before replying.

'Yeah, I agree!' How did Wells know he had feelings for Caitlin? Did he have feelings for Caitlin? It felt that way. He wanted to be alone, to think.

'You make a really good couple Mr. Allen,' Dr. Wells mysteriously said. What did he mean? What was he talking about? Couple? Him and Caitlin a couple? What!?

'I am glad you both came to your senses and realized you are perfect for each other.' Wells went on. Barry was really confused now. Barry was speechless, what did he mean. Then, Dr Wells just wheeled away, a huge grin ear to ear. It was clear to him now…

Barry loved Caitlin.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bad News

**Chapter 2 - Bad News**

 _Bad news is well to describe in one word … bad. Barry hated bad news. He had hated it from a young age, 11. The bad news started when his mum died, then his father went to serve a lifetime sentence in jail, when he got bullied everyday at school and loving a girl, for 14 years, who didn't love you back._

* * *

Barry had a rough day. But now it was time to relax. He rushed into his foster dad's house and lay comfortably in the corner of a sofa. He heard thudding coming from upstairs and then he say feet running down the stairs. It was Iris.

She was beautiful. Her black hair fell to her hip. But her smile, he loved her smile. He knew that he had kissed her, but she had no idea as it got erased after he went back in time. It was sort of weird, him loving Iris. They grew up together, slept in the same bedroom, went to the same school, celebrated Christmases and Birthdays together.

She instantly pulled him into a hug. After a couple of moments they separated. He knew she was taken, by Eddie a police officer who he pretends to like.

He looked closer at her. Her mascara was smudged and her eyes were puffy and red. Her looked at his shoulder, the one her head had rest on a couple of seconds before. At first he thought he smudged her mascara but his shoulder was just wet.

She looked up at him, he eyes were glistening with tears. Her stared through her eyes, looking into her soul, and she stared into him too.

'Oh, Barry,' she said holding back tears before pulling him into another hug. His arms were still by his side, he didn't know what to do with them. Barry wrapped his arms around Iris's hip and pulled her tightly towards him.

He could hear Iris whimpering on his shoulder. He wondered who had made her that sad. A single word came to him,

Joe.


	3. Chapter 3 - Heartbreak

**Chapter 3 - Heartbreak**

 _Heartbreak - the most painful thing a person will go through in their life. Barry had loved Iris since he was 10 and still loves her know. In the 15 years he has liked her, she hasn't liked him back._

* * *

Iris pulled away. 'Is Joe okay?' Barry asked her. Her facial expression didn't change.

'Yes, he's fine.' Iris replied, 'Why did you ask?' Barry was relieved at that answer. That ruled out the answer of someone special to her had died. That means someone was being mean to her. He wanted to know who they were, cause nobody messes with his sister from another mister.

'Who did this to you? Why are you sad?' Barry questioned. He couldn't stand seeing Iris like that.

'It doesn't matter Barry,' Iris replied, 'You don't need to know.'

'Yes I do,Iris! You are my younger sister. I need to protect you from evil metahumans...'

'What did you say?'

'Nothing, I need to know Iris, just tell me.'

'BARRY! KEEP YOUR BIG NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS!' Iris shouted.

'Oh Iris. I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. If you tell someone about it, you will feel better. You can trust me.' Barry calmly explained.

Iris hesitated. She moved her head up to his ear and whispered 5 words;

'Eddie broke up with me'


	4. Chapter 4 - Caitlin and Cisco

**Chapter 4 - Caitlin and Cisco**

 _Caitlin and Cisco are Barry's best friends. They saved his live and now they are friends. They stick with him even if they don't believe what he is doing is right._

* * *

'Cisco, where's Barry?' Caitlin asked Cisco staring into mid air.

'Cait, you've asked me that about 50 times!' Cisco answered, 'And stop staring into the sky and start working.'

'You don't tell me what to do Cisco!' Caitlin yelled. She then realised she was standing too close to Cisco, like they were going to kiss. Cisco had as shocked look on his face. Caitlin turned around and ran away crying.

A bleeping sound exploded from his pocket and he pulled out his phone. He got a message from Barry saying;

'At Joe's house, taking a couple of hours off. :)'

Caitlin ran to her car and cuddled up on the back seat. She wanted to see Barry. 'If I can't see Barry, I will call him' she thought. She reached in her bag and grabbed her phone. She held the phone to her ear. The ringing seemed to go on forever. Finally it went onto voice message. She thought, 'How could he hang up on me?'

She still hadn't told Barry. What about? The kiss. She didn't want him to know because he might not feel the same way about her. She didn't know if she could handle that. What was she talking about? She loved Ronnie, not Barry.

Caitlin finally got bored and decided to go back to work. She walked into the cortex, Cisco was standing there with two ice cream cones in his hands. He handed one to her.

'Sorry Cisco, I didn't mean to yell at you,' Caitlin appologised

'It's okay Caitlin. Lets go for a walk along the streets and come back late.' Cisco replied licking his ice cream.

'I'd like that!'


	5. Chapter 5 - Surprise

_Barry liked surprises, well some surprises. surprise birthday parties, surprise gifts. Barry didn't like most surprises, especially when someone spies on you._

* * *

Barry and Iris were sitting down on the couch talking.

'Maybe it was for the best...' Barry said, 'Maybe your destiny is meant to be with someone else,' Barry wanted it to be him, ever since he was 11 years old.

'What do you mean Barry?' Iris replied, 'I love Eddie, I didn't want him to break up with me.'

Barry knew the reason why Eddie broke up with her, he had told him what happened when he went back in time. He didn't want to tell Eddie but he had to tell Caitlin, Cisco and Joe. Also, he knew about the newspaper. Eddie thought all the signs show that Iris likes Barry. But Barry couldn't tell Iris that, it would upset her to know that it was Barry's fault they broke up.

He looked into her big brown eyes, as she looked into his green eyes. she moved closer towards Barry. He found it hard to believe that she didn't like him. But she doesn't like him and Barry thinks she never will.

She moved really close towards Barry, he could almost feel her breath on his face. Iris leaned in slowly and kissed him. Their eyes closed, their lips locked together in harmony.

Barry was surprised by her sudden burst of affection. Although he was shocked, he enjoyed it. They finally separated and they both looked at each other and smiled.

Barry turned his head towards the door and he saw Joe standing there with his mouth wide open.


	6. Chapter 6 - Awkward

**Chapter 6 - Awkward**

 _Barry is a very awkward person and he has a very awkward life. It is really weird because his crush for 14 years is his step sister and her dad is his foster dad. So it's awkward all the time._

* * *

Iris turned to look at Joe. 'Hi Dad' she said with embarrassment. Joe grabbed onto Barry's shirt and pulled him out of the room

'What were you doing kissing my daughter?' Joe questioned.

'Joe, I don't know,' Barry replied, 'Iris kinda kissed me.'

'This is awkward. I walked in on my daughter kissing my foster son. Who happens to work for me. And my daughter is dating my partner.'

'I agree, super awkward.' Barry said. Although he knew that Iris and Eddie broke up, he didn't want Joe to know because he would beat up Eddie.

'I am going to leave through the back door and you can go and talk to Iris. You do realise that Iris is cheating on Eddie with you. Don't make it worse.' Then Joe walked to the kitchen door and left.

Barry went back into the living room where Iris was waiting for him on the couch. He smiled at Iris as he sat down next to her.

'That- Well- I- Um- That was a surprise,' Barry stuttered, ' Why did you do that?'

'I don't know, it just seemed like the right moment and you were there and we were alone, so I just did it,' Iris answered, 'And you are a really good kisser!'

'Joe said he saw everything,'

'I am sorry for getting you in trouble Barry, I thought he would be home later. I forgot to tell you but I'm moving back in.'

'That's great news Iris. Sorry, I should get back to STAR Labs. Dr Wells will be wondering where I am,' Barry was actually going to lock himself in his room so he doesn't accidentally go back in time and reset everything that has happened.

'Bye Barry, I will see you at dinner,' Iris said. As he stood up to leave, Iris also stood up. She leaned in for another kiss, this time Joe didn't come in.

Barry exited the house and rushed to STAR Labs, he needed a talk with Dr. Wells.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Chat with Dr Wells

**Chapter 7 - A Chat with Dr. Wells**

 _Barry hated chats with Dr. Wells, it felt like he was getting pulled into the principal's office. How many things does Barry hate now? Sorry, getting off track. Even though they found out he is the Reverse Flash, wants to kill Barry etc. they forgave him and now they are friends. They are okay with him walking instead of being in a wheelchair, so are all of Central City residents._

* * *

'Hi Dr. Wells, I need to talk to you about something,' Barry asked.

'You can ask me anything Barry,' Dr. Wells replied, 'What is the subject about?'

'A day or two ago, you talked to me about Caitlin and us being a great couple,' Barry said, 'I don't understand what you were talking about.'

Dr Wells walked into the cortex and pulled up a chair. He turned on the computer and started touch typing and rapid speed. Barry knew inside that he could type _WAY_ faster. He could type over 3000 words per minute.

'No, no, no, no,' Dr Wells yelled, 'Cisco has put a protected password on the files I need. But it doesn't matter, I think you will remember it sooner or later.'

Do you think we make a good couple Dr Wells? What do you mean remember?'

'I have worked here for about 15 years, you are Caitlin are the best couple I have encountered. Even better than Ronnie and Caitlin, they were like fire and ice. Since you don't have any memory of it, it will probably come back to you I didn't go back in time to change anything!'

Barry was really confused. He thought, 'Dr. Wells said that him and Caitlin made a great couple, so we were a couple, but he couldn't remember it. Then Iris kissed him, _twice_ , and I think Iris likes me.'

He needed to ask Cisco to open those files, it would be the key to everything. Just then, Cisco and Caitlin walked into STAR Labs laughing and drinking orange soda from Big Belly Burger. Caitlin smiled at him and went to talk to Dr Wells. This was his chance, he was going to ask Cisco to look at the files.

'Hey Cisco, where did you go with Caitlin? I was just wondering,' Barry asked.

'She was feeling upset about some stuff, so I bought her an ice cream and we walked around Central City,' Cisco answered.

He hadn't rushed the question, he talked about another topic time to ask the question.

'Barry, you are doing the really weird thing again when your face goes all speedy and blurry.' Cisco pointed out. So embarrassing!

'Cisco, do you mind looking at these files for me?'


	8. Chapter 8 - The Tape

Chapter 8 - The Tape

Tapes record everything that happens, they are one of the most important things to have. It is a security camera and the footage uploads onto the laptop so you can see what happened.

* * *

This was it, he was going to find out everything. Barry had no idea what would be show on the tape, he was clueless. Cisco is typing in the password. This was it, his life would never be the same again after the tape.

'What date and time do you want me to show you?' Cisco asked.

'I don't really know. Dr Wells should know, should I ask him?' Barry said.

'No, I found the file. Dr Wells requested access on it,' Cisco explained, 'Are you ready to see it?'

Barry nodded. Cisco moved the mouse onto the play button and clicked. Caitlin was making the antidote for Everyman, Barry put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. He leaned in and kissed her, she looked surprised. He turned to look at Cisco, he was smiling. They separated and then came the second kiss. This time Caitlin acted normal, like she enjoyed it. Barry's eyes were glued to the screen, Cisco punched him on the shoulder.

'Dude!' Barry said, 'What was that for?'

'That was awesome!' Cisco responded, 'I tried that once, she slapped me REALLY hard.'

Barry heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Caitlin watching the video, she had tears crawling down his eyes. She turned around and ran away. Cisco followed her. Dr Wells pulled up a chair and sat next to Barry.

'That is what I meant Barry,' Harrison explained, 'I was there that day, I was standing in my office, I packed up and went to leave and I saw you two talking, so I left you alone and I kind of eavesdropped on you.'

'I think I need to talk to Caitlin,' Barry said.

'You should, but give her time to get over what she saw you looking at.'

'There is one problem. I don't remember a thing. Caitlin remembers it, why don't I?'

'I don't know, maybe a metahuman caused you to have amnesia?'

'I am going home to see Iris and Joe, it is getting late.'

'Bye Barry.'

Tonight he was going to talk to Iris about today and tomorrow he was going to have a chat with Caitlin.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dinner

**Chapter 9 - Dinner**

Barry enjoyed dinner at Joe's house. He would always cook the best meals like Butter Chicken, Roast Chicken, Apple Crumble and his favourite, Custard. But he enjoyed his mum's food as well, she would make warm soup for him when he was cold or ill.

* * *

Barry opened the door to the West House. Instantly, he could smell pasta with carbonara. Yum! He took a seat on the couch and Iris joined him. She looked embarrassed.

'I am really sorry about this morning Barry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble,' Iris explained, 'I need to explain something to you and what you do with this information is up to you.'

What could she be talking about? Barry thought. Are her and Eddie back together?

'The day you got struck by lightning I was going to tell you something. When you recovered from the coma, I couldn't tell you. I had and still have feelings for you Barry. When you were in a coma, I cried almost every night because I wanted you back, here, home, safe. And now that Eddie has broken up with me, I can finally tell you. Do you still have feelings for me?'

Barry didn't know how to answer this question. He liked Iris but there was also Caitlin. If he said yes, he would have to ask her out. But if he said no, she would be heartbroken.

'Dinner's ready. To celebrate Iris moving back in, I have made her favourite meal. Barry are you okay? You look dizzy and confused,' Joe stated.

'I am okay just very hungry,' Barry responded. Thankfully Joe saved him for answering the question. Iris didn't know he was The Flash yet, so he couldn't randomly zoom out the room or eat his dinner in a couple of seconds without getting indigestion.

The whole dinner, Barry and Iris didn't look at or talk to each other. The only thing on Barry's mind was Caitlin. He was going to see her tomorrow and ask her what was on the clip.

'Okay, you two haven't looked at or talked to each other the whole dinner. What is going on between you two? I am going to leave you alone to chat,' Joe said. Then he stood up and left the room.

'Barry, I was wondering, since I am moving back, if you would like a sleepover tonight. We used to have them as kids all the time,' Iris said.

'Sure I would love to. Maybe tomorrow night since I need a lot of sleep tonight,' Barry answered as he yawned, 'We can have it in my room, like it used to be.'

Barry lay in bed trying to get to sleep. A smile grew on his face;

Tomorrow he was going to find out what was really going on with Dr Snow.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Explanation

**Chapter 10 - The Explanation**

 _Explaining things can be one of the hardest things in life to do. It would just be easier to lie, but that would be untrue and could hurt someone's feelings later on._

* * *

Barry woke up with a huge grin on his face. He quickly got changed and rushed down stairs. Iris was lying comfortably on the couch. She stood up, hugged him and said bye. He made sure he was out of sight and zoomed to STAR Labs where Caitlin would be in 10-15 minutes. When he arrived there, she was already at her desk working. Cisco was having a day off and Dr Wells was at a conference and he was coming back after lunch.

He pulled up a chair next to Caitlin. She spun around to face him. He gently placed his hand on her knee. It was the perfect time. She was in a good mood and they were alone. He was going to start the conversation.

'Listen Barry. I need to talk to you about that video.' Caitlin said nervously as she looked down. He held her hand which was rested on her leg. She put her head up and stared into his eyes. He could tell she was really scared because she was biting her lip. Barry was thankful that he didn't have to bring up the topic.

'I don't remember a thing about that,' Barry said, 'I think that if we kissed, I would remember it forever.' He saw a smile grow on Caitlin's face.

'Well, it wasn't technically you,' Caitlin explained, 'Everyman knocked you out and came into work one day. He kissed me, as you, and I was just standing there really confused. As it finished, I looked in your/his eyes and I noticed how cute you were and I kissed you back. I am slightly embarrassed to say that I liked it. I did notice that you looked cute earlier on this year, but I have never seen your face close up before.'

'Thank you for saying- explaining that to me,' thanked Barry. He was shocked that Caitlin revealed all that to him without hesitating.

He instantly found that his feet were the most fascinating things in the room. A small smile formed on his face, he felt his cheeks blush. Caitlin positioned her hand on Barry's cheek and let it slide down to his chin. She gently lifted his chin up so he could face her.

'I am just going to let you know that I wanted that kissed to happen. Not between me and Everyman, but between you and me,' Caitlin whispered then she put one finger to her mouth. As she raised her voice to normal sound, she said, 'Not to make you more embarrassed than you are, you are blushing and quite a lot.'

She made a small laugh. He also saw that she was blushing too. He noticed at that moment, that he and Caitlin made an excellent couple.

They spent the whole day working next to each other, together. Every 10 minutes or so, Dr Wells would look over at them and smile. What Barry did next, was one of the most scariest things he had ever done in his life (and he had done a lot of scary things). He walked up to Caitlin and said,

'Do you want to go out for dinner on Friday after work?'


	11. Chapter 11 - The Sleepover

**Chapter 11 - The Sleepover**

 _Ever since Barry moved in with the West's, Iris and him have been having sleepovers. Taking turns for each bedroom. They would be awake all night talking and playing Truth or Dare._

* * *

Barry met Iris in his room. He was wearing his favourite pyjamas, the ones that say: 'i 8 sum pi' in maths. Iris was wearing thick pants and a white singlet.

Barry handed a small box to Iris, she opened it and looked inside. It was a necklace with a heart. She took a closer look and saw that it read 'Barry + Iris'. She thought it was really nice. Iris wrapped her arms around Barry and pulled him into a big hug. She held his hand and opened it. She settled the necklace in his hands and turned around. He moved her soft, silky hair to the side and he saw the back of Iris's singlet. It was a picture of him and her on it, his favourite picture of him and her. He put the necklace on her and she spun around.

'I like your shirt,' Barry complimented.

'Thanks, I bought it a couple of weeks ago,' Iris said, 'When I saw that you could be custom shirts, I rushed into the store and submitted my favourite picture of us and I love it!'

Joe entered the room with popcorn, drinks and lollies. He said goodnight and left. They played a quick game of Truth or Dare, they talked about what was on their minds. Then there was the dares, which consisted of Barry sneaking into Joe's room and stealing his clothes so he could act as Joe and Iris running around the house yelling 'Barry is the cutest nerd EVER!'

Iris found two pillows and chucked one to Barry. They both stood up and started hitting each other with pillows. They were having so much fun. The whole time they were laughing. He hit Iris in the leg and she collapsed on a mattress. He held out his hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her up.

After that, Iris had a determined look on her face. She gripped her pillow tightly and aimed for his stomach. She hitted him hard on the stomach. He went flying across the room and his baggy shirt lifted right up to his chest. She dropped the pillow and ran over to the mattress where Barry was lying. Her mouth was open. Barry realised that Iris wasn't there to help him up, so he decided to get up himself. Although Barry had flew across the room, Iris couldn't stop staring at his stomach.

'What are you looking at?' Barry questioned.

Iris grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. Barry reached for his pillow and hugged it. But, Iris caught a glimpse. Iris shouted, 'Lightning made Barry muscular!' Barry quickly put his hand over her mouth and dropped the pillow. Joe ran into the room. He immediately spotted Barry. He looked around for a pillow, but he couldn't find one near by. Joe's eyes widened, he was shocked that Barry had abs too. HE slowly backed away as Barry and Iris watched him.

Iris held Barry's hands and leaned in and kissed him. When they separated, Iris grabbed Barry's handed to check the time. They both hopped into the side by side mattresses.

Finally they fell asleep, hands tightly connected forever.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Double Date

**Chapter 12 - The Double Date**

 _The first time Barry went on a double date, he went with Felicity. It was a quiz night and Iris and Eddie at Jitters._

* * *

It was the first time Barry was going on a date with Caitlin. He was really nervous, the last place he went with Caitlin was the bar. That didn't turn out so well, she made him sing karaoke in front of a huge audience. Was this a proper date or just going out to dinner with another couple? He was waiting outside Caitlin's house. He saw to door knob turn. Barry quickly fixed up his hair, tightened his tie and flattened his shirt. Caitlin stepped out with an ankle length dress that was light blue at the bottom and faded to white which was at to top. It was a loose not a tight dress.

'You look amazing!' Barry complimented, 'Cisco said that he and Lisa would meet us there.'

'Thanks,' Caitlin smiled then he cheeks turned red, 'I am really excited but nervous about this.'

'It's okay, I am too.' Barry put out his hand and Caitlin grabbed it. He made sure that she didn't fall down the 5 steps down to wear his car was waiting. He decided to go there by car instead of running because it would make Caitlin feel ill and sick.

After a couple of minutes of singing karaoke in the car, they finally arrived in the restaurant. Lisa Snart and Cisco were waiting outside. Barry felt a little over dressed, he was wearing a suit and Cisco was wearing one of his Doctor Who shirts. A waiter showed them to their seats. The table had a red table cloth, scented candles and four seats.

'So, are you two a couple?' Cisco asked.

'No,' Barry and Caitlin said synchronised. They looked at each other and laughed. The food arrived and it was the most delicious food he ever had. Barry noticed that Caitlin had a little bit of food by the corner of her mouth. He slowly lifted his hand up to her face, she watched his hand. He rubbed the food off her face, his arm retreated back to his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caitlin blushing. That made him smile.

They all started talking about cooking, work and science. Lisa knew a lot about science which surprised Barry. She really was a good match for Cisco! The night soon finished and it was time to head home. It was a really good night, as he forgot all about what happened the night before.

Barry drove the car to his house and decided to walk Caitlin home instead of driving. They came across some puddles and he lifted her over his shoulder and put her down when he walked through the shallow puddle. They finally arrived at her house.

'Thanks Barry,' she said, 'I really enjoyed tonight and I hope we can go to dinner again someday.'

They leaned in together for a kiss. They both closed their eyes and moved in closer. It was about to happen but they both opened their eyes and backed away. Caitlin and Barry were both blushing and embarrassed. They said their goodbyes, Caitlin went up the steps to her house and Barry started walking home. Barry looked at his feet and grinned and Caitlin looked at him walking away, turned around and made the biggest smile she had ever made.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Walk in the Park

**Chapter 13 - A Walk in the Park**

Barry and Iris were walking in the park clutching each others hands. This was it, he was going to tell her. Tell her he is the Flash.

'Barry, the day I moved in, I asked you a question but you never replied to that question,' Iris noticed.

'Well, I do think about you all the time but there is this other girl...' Barry explained.

'I get it, you used to like me but you finally realise that I will never love you so you go and find another girl to love. I finally admitted that I liked you and now you say that you have fallen in love with another girl,' she shouted.

'Iris, it isn't like that. I still like you, but I like her too.'

'I wish I never met you Barry. You are a cruel person. I can't believe you just go around and break people's hearts, especially your best friend. I never thought that you were like that! You used to be so nice and now look who you have become. I feel sorry for that girl.' Iris shouted as tears emerged from her eyes, 'I am telling dad how you broke my heart.'

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. It lasted about 5 seconds. Caitlin was hiding amongst some trees. She didn't think it was spying on Barry, she was just watching him… wearing camouflage clothing and hiding in trees. She saw them kissing and ran away with tear filled eyes.

Iris stormed off and Barry ran after her. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She slapped him and ran away, her face in her hands.

Barry started to think that Caitlin is a better match for him than Iris. Then he realised Joe was going to be mad at him for breaking Iris's heart. He would have to stay somewhere else for the night. The first person he could think of was Caitlin. He was nervous about asking her, but it was better than getting yelled at and grounded by Joe. Hopefully she had an extra bed!

He couldn't believe what Iris just did. She seemed different. At first he thought it might be Everyman, but he unfortunately died. He did like her, but there was also Caitlin. Barry had to choose between the two. He still hasn't chose one of them. But now it was too late. Iris hated him and Caitlin, he was unsure about. He got a text from Joe and he had to met him at his house.

He went to see Joe. Barry was really nervous, Joe started yelling at him when Iris kissed him. How is he going to react when he finds out that he supposedly broke Iris's heart.

Joe welcomed him in. Joe roughly pulled him into a hug. Barry was confused.

'You got a promotion, Barry,' Joe yelled. Upstairs he heard lots of thuds and then Iris came running down the staircase. She saw Barry, poked her tongue out at him and ran up the stairs.

'Barry, I need to have a conversation with you, about breaking Iris's heart,' Joe said. Barry looked at the door and zoomed to STAR Labs. He would have to stay the night at Caitlin's.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Very Busy Night

**Chapter 14 - The Very Busy Night**

Barry was waiting outside Caitlin's house with his pillow, duvet and wearing pyjamas. She opened the door and let him in. She gave him a weird look as she was not wearing hers.

'Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Caitlin,' Barry thanked, 'Do you mind if I stay here a couple more nights? Joe seems really mad at me.'

'Sure. I planned some activities for us to do,' Caitlin said. She reached into a draw and pulled out 2 microphones and a video camera. 'How about some karaoke, Mr Allen?'

They set up the video camera and started recording. They started to sing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Throughout the whole song, they were looking at each other. Barry never knew Caitlin was a really good singer.

They played some board games, then put on a movie. They decided to was a romantic horror movie. They were wrapped in blankets lying on Caitlin's couch. Caitlin rested her head on his shoulder, and Barry kissed her forehead. A man with a chainsaw jumped out. Caitlin screamed and Barry reassured her. The movie finished and they were going to play Truth or Dare.

'I dare you to jump in my pool. By the way, it is freezing!' Caitlin dared Barry. They ran outside into her garden. Barry held his nose and bombed in. Caitlin got saturated. She rushed upstairs and came back wearing her pyjamas and carrying some spare pyjamas for Barry.

'Caitlin, I dare you to,' Barry began, 'Eat a whole tub of ice-cream. You least favourite flavour, cookies and cream.' Barry handed her the litre tub and a spoon. She started eating. 10 minutes later, Barry decided that he should start helping her.

'Time for a truth,' Caitlin said. She hesitated then continued, 'Barry, who do you like?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Barry answered staring at his feet, 'I like you.'

Caitlin's cheeks turned bright red. She waited a bit and replied saying, 'I like you too, Barry'

Barry looking into her glistening eyes as she looked into his deep green eyes. They leaned in close together. They didn't care about what people would think of them, they were young and in love. Their lips met. His hand rested on her lap. Her hand loosely held onto his free hand. They separated, looked at each other and smiled. They looked back into each others eyes and kissed again. This time it was more special. Their eyes were closed, lips glued together, hands held. Right then, they now the game of Truth or Dare was over.

It was the morning and Caitlin met Barry eating breakfast at her table.

'Good morning, little boo!' Barry said to Caitlin. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She joined him at the table and grabbed a bowl, cereal and milk. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He got a message on his phone and he had to go to the waterfront, immediately.


	15. Chapter 15 - A Sacrifice

**Chapter 15 - A Sacrifice**

Barry picked Caitlin up and held her tightly. He ran as fast as he could to the waterfront. He had enjoyed last night and he knew that Caitlin was the one, probably.

He arrived there and Cisco, Iris, Joe, Harrison, Lisa, Eddie, Oliver, Ronnie and Dr. Stein were all waiting for him there. Caitlin looked embarrassed when she saw that Ronnie was there. Barry noticed she felt uncomfortable, so he reached out his and she took it. Iris looked angry at Barry.

'What is wrong? Are Cisco and Lisa getting married?' Barry asked. When Barry asked the last question, Cisco smiled and whispered to him, I wish!

Joe laughed as he heard what Cisco had said. He pointed up at the sky. There was an asteroid coming towards Earth.

'You need to run and jump on it-' Harrison started but Barry interrupted him.

'Will I be able to go that fast?' Barry curiously asked, 'I have had a great couple of days and I don't want to reset anything.' Barry and Caitlin looked at each other and smiled. Iris made barfing actions. Iris now knew about everything, Joe told her because she was upset and she thought Barry has been acting weird ever since he woke up from the coma. So he told her.

'I won't be able to return in time,' Barry said.

'You can do this Barry. Forget about everything else that is happening. Forget about what's on your mind. Forget about Iris,' Harrison said. he turned to Caitlin, 'Forget about Caitlin. Clear your mind. You just need to run around to rim really fast and it will hopefully drift back into space.' Barry opened his mouth but Harrison put his finger to his lips.

'Thanks for looking after me… Dad,' he said as he turned to Joe. Joe had tears in his eyes.

'Thanks Cisco. You made work every day fun. You're my best man friend,' Barry said. They hugged and Cisco started crying. He went over to Lisa and gave her a hug. He went over to Wells and gave him a handshake. He slowly walked over to wear Caitlin and Iris were waiting.

'Thanks Barry, for being my best friend, foster brother and my crush,' Iris stated. She kissed him on the cheek then he kissed her on the forehead. She put her arms around him and whispered, 'Sorry.'

'I love you Caitlin,' Barry said to Caitlin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Barry rested his arms around her hip. 'One last kiss?' Barry leaned in and kissed her. It was the best last kiss anyone had ever had.

'You are coming back, I know you will Barry. You have to try… for me' Caitlin said. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

He ran and jumped. He managed to land in the asteroid. He started running faster and faster around the rims. He heard a big bang. The asteroid had exploded. Barry was dead...


	16. Chapter 16 - The Man Who Survived

Chapter 16 - The Man who Survived (498)

'Barry!' Caitlin and Iris screamed. Caitlin burst into tears. Ronnie came over, put his hand on her shoulder and comforted her. Iris was about to run into the water. Eddie grabbed onto her as she screamed.

Cisco started crying. Harrison walked over to him and gave him a hug. Lisa told Harrison that she could look after him.

'Cisco, yes I will marry you!' Lisa whispered into his ear.

'You accepted my proposal. But why-' Cisco started to say, but was interrupted as Lisa kissed him.

Joe remained silent, but inside he was devastated. His only son sacrificed himself to save Central City. He should be happy, right? Everyone seemed upset. Nobody else would know that Barry sacrificed himself to save millions of lives.

* * *

Barry lay on the surface of the water. His eyes opened. He had fallen from such a great height. Where was he? Was he close to the waterfront? Did he stop the asteroid? All those questions made his head hurt.

Floating is so peaceful. The waves gently crashing into his body. Drifting towards the land. He hears voices in his head. Voices he recognises. They are calling his name. He hears Caitlin and there is Iris, now he hears Joe, Cisco and Harrison. He starts swimming rapidly towards where his head is telling him to go. He couldn't wait to see his friends and family. To tell them he was alive. His heart had stopped for a while but reactivated a couple of moments ago.

He finally arrived at the waterfront. He felt like he had to go to Joe's house. So he zoomed there. He peered through the window. Caitlin was in Ronnie's arms. He could tell she hadn't been crying. She was having fun, smiling, and laughing. Iris was holding hands with Eddie. He couldn't believe how fast people can change. He thought Caitlin liked him not Ronnie. Iris and Eddie had broke up.

Everyone seemed happy. Happier than they are when he is around. How did he feel? Betrayed? Sad? Lonely? Annoyed? Angry? He finally had a chance to have a girlfriend, Caitlin or Iris, and he blew it. He turned around and slowly walked away. Joe came running after him.

'You have been missing for nearly a fortnight!' Joe yelled while smiling.

'Yeah, I guess a lot of this can happen in 10 or so days,' Barry said after looking at all the happy faces.

'Come inside, you are dripping wet. They will be so happy to see you alive and well.'

'I don't feel well on the inside. I feel betrayed, lonely, just disappointed. I guess it is good though, it must have happened for a reason. I am destined to be with someone else.' Barry went inside and everybody gave him a giant huge. Lisa held out her hand and he saw the engagement ring. He smiled and congratulated them. He saw how happy Caitlin and Iris were.

Barry thought, 'Single life is better for me...'

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Thanks for viewing my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review if you liked it. This is the end of Caitlin or Iris. Who do you support Snowbarry or Westallen? Do you support Snartcisco? (Snartcisco - my attempt at a Lisa Snart/Cisco Ramon ship name)


End file.
